


Lady Loki Stilinski art

by elenorasweet



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lady Loki, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Teen Wolf Kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>"So, I haven't had time to completely comb the kinkmeme, and I'm positive some clever anon came up with this prompt before me...but I really want Loki checking up on his son, Stiles. Whether or not you want to bring in the rest of Loki's children (or, hell, even the Avengers, really) would be up to you, but just think about all the havoc Fenris could have! Sorry. Got a little excited. About Stiles' mom's death...maybe Lady!Loki had to leave because of Thor's return from the Bifrost, IDEK.</p><p>Plus, y'all know Lady!Loki would tap Sheriff Stilinski like a frat boy at a kegger. Don't lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Loki Stilinski art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles as Loki's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9923) by Anonymous. 




End file.
